1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-siphon installation assembly, and in particular, to a fuel tank anti-siphon installation assembly that facilitates ease of installation of an anti-siphon assembly into a fuel filler neck of a fuel tank, so as to reduce the ability to siphon fuel through the fuel filler neck of the fuel tank.
2. Background of the Invention
It may be desirable to install an anti-siphon device in a fuel tank to reduce siphoning of fuel from the tank. It may be difficult to install an anti-siphon device into a fuel filler neck of a fuel tank when the outer diameter of the anti-siphon device is smaller than the inner diameter of the fuel filler neck. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an assembly for installation of an anti-siphon device into a fuel filler neck.